


Where the Skies Are So Blue

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Love, Love Triangles, Sweet, Sweet Home Alabama, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You grew up in a small Alabama town, but wanted to become so much more. So you took off to New York where you met renowned Broadway actor and son of millionaire Diana Hiddleson, Tom Hiddleston. But you have a secret that he doesn't know about. So, before you tie the knot with him, you have to cut another one in your hometown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Skies Are So Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on the Romeo and Juliet story, but this one just wouldn't leave me alone!

“Where are you going?!” Ten-year-old Jeremy Renner called after you as you raced towards the water tower in the heart of town. There was a rumble in the distance. A storm was moving across the area.

“I want to watch the lightning!” You called back to him, running towards the ladder. There was a cage around it to keep people from climbing, but the gate had fallen off sometime before you were born. The town never thought to fix it.

“You’re gonna get yourself killed, that’s what you’re gonna do!” He called, watched as you pulled yourself up.

“No one is asking you to follow me!” You yelled down to him. He rolled his eyes and followed you up the ladder.

“I gotta make sure you don’t do somethin’ stupid!” Jeremy said, climbing up after you.

“I’m already friends with you!” He rolled his eyes and mocked you all the way up the ladder to the catwalk at the top of the water tower. Your mom and dad would kill you if they knew you were up here. Jeremy looked over at you, sitting, holding onto the railing.

“Okay, we’re here. Can we go now?” He asked. You didn’t even look at him.

“I can see the lights in the distance.” You said. “I know it’s just the baseball field, but I close my eyes and pretend it’s New York.”

“Well, Talladega is closer. And so is Birmingham.” Jeremy said. “Why don’t you pretend it’s one of those places?” You sighed.

“I don’t know. Guess the idea of the skyline always interested me.” There were bolts of lightning in the distance, but steadily moving closer.

“Come on (y/n).” Jeremy said, tugging on your arm. “The rain’s gonna be here soon. And your mama will kill me if you fall of this thing.” You smiled and followed Jeremy back down the ladder as the rain started to fall. You squealed and took his hand, running for cover underneath the awning of the ice cream parlor.

“Great!” You said. Jeremy just laughed. “What’s so funny?”

“You’re pretty cute when you’re mad.” He laughed, kissing your cheek. “And I’m gonna marry you someday.”

“In your dreams Jeremy Renner!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!!


End file.
